Messe Essen (Störtebekers Logbuch Nr. 14)
thumb|120px|right|Seite 10 thumb|120px|right|Seite 11 thumb|120px|right|Seite 12 Janny Timm berichtet von der Spiel '97, der internationalen Spielemesse im Oktober in Essen. Mehrere Kurz-Rezensionen schließen sich am Ende an. Quelltext 180px Besser Fressen... Messe Essen Wer kann heute noch von sich behaupten, den dicken Daumen tatsächlich am Puls der Zeit zu haben? Es ist doch so: Mensch sucht sich ein Hobby, sammelt sich über dieses ein gerüttetes Maß an Spezialwissen an, tritt hinaus in die Welt und scheitert schon am nächstbesten Rollenspielladen an all den Neuheiten, über die einen Überblick zu behalten, eher schwierig ist. Was also tun? Vorschlag: Im Herbst (genauer: zum letzten Oktoberwochenende) in ein Auto steigen und in Essen Messeflair erleben. Sechs große Hallen voller Spiel-Zeug standen zum gefälligen Bestaunen und Mitspielen bereit. Gerne würde ich nun von den Neuentwicklungen im Brettspielbereich umfassend berichten; leider war der Andrang zumindest am Wochenende an den Ständen zu groß, als daß sich planvolles Orientieren hätte effektiv auszahlen können. So war ich - wie wohl auch alle anderen Messebesucher - gezwungen, einfach dort loszuspielen, wo sich ein Platz fand. Bei Spelunken und Halunken von Kosmos gab es beispielweise mal die Möglichkeit. Interessant sind auch immer die Kleinverlagsstände und Einzelautoren, die hier ihre Spiele präsentieren: Bündnis für Arbeit von dem Harburger Peter Eggert wäre so eines (für beide Spiele gibt es Rezensionen unter Eintragung vom... in diesem Logbuch). Kurzinfos zu weiteren Spielen finden sich unten. Dann gab es da noch diese klandestine Gruppe der Tischrollenspieler, deren gewissenlose Dealer auf der diesjährigen Messe mal wieder eine ganze Halle zur freien Verfügung hatten. Unsere Halle wirkte etwas dunkel. Das mag unter anderem an den Magic-Tauschern (oder sollten es etwa doch Kartenhändler gewesen sein?) liegen, die in allen verfügbaren Ecken hockten. Dort hielten sie sich wie gehabt mit stumm aufforderndem Blick ihre Sammelmappen vor die Brust. Erwachet! Wachturm!? Die Direktimporteure legten ihre eigenen Dollarpreise fest. Der beste Kurs war eindeutig 1$ = 1DM. Welt der Spiele initiierte einen stimmungvollen Schlußverkauf. Der Allgemeine Deutsche Rollenspielerverein bot eine selbstgebaute "Höhle": ein Pappmaché-Dungeon, bei dem es einmal um die Ecke ging. Mit viel Liebe und Phantasie waren darinnen drei ehemalige Cover des vereinsinternen Magazins aufgehängt. Die lebensgroßen Pappaufsteller der Protagonisten des Comics Die Weltretter wiesen den Fans den Weg. Wer sich davon nicht abschrecken ließ, hatte die Möglichkeit, im Stand noch irgendwas mit einem Computer zu machen. Man mag mir meine mangelhafte Recherche nachsehen. White Wolf präsentierte sich Rücken an Rücken mit Feder & Schwert. Tatsächlich hatten dann auch beide mit Neuigkeiten aufzuwarten: Mage ist übersetzt und heißt für die World-Of-Darkness-Anhänger jetzt Magus. Gegen die realitätsverfälschenden Talente der Magier wirken die Pfade der Vampire und die Riten der Werwölfe wie Yps-Gimmicks. Wo soll das noch hinführen. White Wolf präsentierte zudem noch Æon. (Näheres dazu ist unten zu finden.) Interessantes auch vom Mario-Truant-Verlag: Castle Falkenstein ist nun übersetzt. Dabei ist das Setting, Abenteuerreisen im letzten Jahrhundert, gar nicht das umwerfende. Das System selbst gilt jedoch als sehr fortschrittlich in seiner Abkehr vom klassischen Würfelrollenspiel. Dazu hoffentlich bald mehr. Der Autor gesteht, die meiste Zeit in der Halle 3: Kinderparadies zugebracht zu haben; denn dort verkaufte der Kinderschutzbund supergünstige Backwaren. Die einzige echte Alternative zu dem teuren Essen an den Messeständen. Außerdem war hier der Spaßfaktor durch die zuckerverschmierten Blagen extrem hoch. Zum Abschluß noch einige Fakten, Fakten, Fakten...: Mit 130.000 Besuchern konnte die Messe trotz gesunkener Kaufkraft wieder so viele Besucher wie im letzten Jahr anlocken, auch wenn sie sich dieses Jahr wieder besonders am Wochenende drängten. Mit 446 Ausstellern aus 17 Ländern auf 28.500qm stieg diese Zahl noch mal ein bißchen an, was umso bemerkenswerter in dem Zusammenhang war, daß Firmen wie Schmidt-Spiele, F. X. Schmidt, Klee-Spiele und ASS alle im letzten Jahr aufgekauft wurden bzw. in Konkurs gingen. Interessant ist übrigens wie alles einmal anfing: 1983 kamen 5.000 Besucher in die Essener Volkshochschule, um die Spiele von 12 Ausstellern zu bewundern und zu spielen. Die Pressekonferenz zum Auftakt der Messe zeigt übrigens, daß phantastische Spiele, insbesondere Rollenspiele, auf immer mehr Anerkennung auch außerhalb unserer Kreise treffen. So führte Dominique Metzler, Organisatorin der Spiel '97, aus: "... Jugendliche entwickeln oftmals große Begeisterung für lebendige Phantasiewelten aus dem Rollenspielbereich..." Andererseits ist dies wohl kein Wunder, wenn man bedenkt, daß knapp 20% der Ausstellerflächen von Verlagen eingenommen waren, die diese Spiele im Programm haben. Übrigens die Spiel '98 findet vom 22. bis 25. Oktober 1998 wieder in Essen statt. Janny Timm 180px Neue Spiele, die die Redaktion so aufgetrieben hat: Showmanager von Queen Games: Die Spieler versuchen in fünf Städten Musicals zu veranstalten. Dabei gilt es möglichst immer passende Sänger billig einzukaufen - doch Vorsicht vor Fehlbesetzungen. Das Spiel ist in Ordnung aber nicht so witzig wie es aussieht. Daß es eine Preisnominierung bekommen hat, nämlich den dritten deutschen Spielepreis, welcher immer am Vorabend der Messe vergeben wird, ist nur bedingt nachzuvollziehen, sei ihm aber gegönnt. (Gewonnen hat hier übrigens Löwenherz von Klaus Teuber). Der Kleinverlag Moskito-Spiele (diesmal unterstützt vom Hans-im-Glück-Verlag), bekannt für Spiele wie Tyranno Ex! oder Á la Carte hat eine neue, verbesserte Version seines politischen Wahlspiels Die Macher vorgelegt; nun für drei bis fünf Wahlkampfmanager einer Partei, die mittels Medien, Wahlveranstaltungen, der Parteibasis, dem Parteiprogramm und Umfragetrends ihre Partei zum Sieger mehrerer Landtagswahlen machen wollen. Die Gestaltung ist vorbildlich. Beutelschneider von Harlekin: Der junge Kleinverlag für Rollenspiel und mehr stellt hiermit ein Kartenspiel im klassischen Sinne vor. Nach einem Prinzip, das an Doppelkopf erinnert, versucht man, sich gegenseitig Goldtaler abzuluchsen; sechs Bildkarten fungieren als Trümpfe und können sich nach einem witzigen Prinzip gegenseitig stechen. White Wolf stellte ein neues System vor: Æon ergänzt nicht die World of Darkness, sondern ist vielmehr ein unabhängiges Dark-Future-Spiel auf der Erde im übernächsten Jahrhundert. Die Technologie ist zwar weit fortgeschritten, doch ist es der Menschheit diesmal gelungen, dabei Schritt zu halten. Psi-Kräfte haben sich dem Geist offenbart: Die Aberrants, die sich wegen ihrer Fähigkeiten als die neuen Herrscher verstanden, versuchten, eine neue Weltordnung zu etablieren, und die Menschheit an den Rand des Abgrunds führten, wurden ins All vertrieben, stellen aber eine weiter bleibende Bedrohung dar. Als Waffe gegen diesen Feind stellt eine Geheimgesellschaft sechs Widersacher zur Verfügung, die durch den "Prometheus-Effekt" ebenfalls mit Psi ausgestattet sind. Diese scharen Gruppen anderer latent Begabter um sich und bilden diese zu Psionten aus. Dies sind die Spieler. Der Name der Geheimgesellschaft ist Æon. Wir können davon ausgehen, daß das Prinzip der Clans und Clanbücher auch bei diesem System durchgehalten wird: Schon nächstes Jahr werden zwei Gruppenbücher veröffentlicht. Ebenfalls mit den Elementen der Dark-Future-Fantasy spielt das neue System Fading Sun, das ab Februar '98 in deutscher Übersetzung von Truant vertrieben wird. Da einige ehemalige White-Wolf-Redakteure an diesem System mitgearbeitet haben, besteht im Kampfsystem große Ähnlichkeit (sollte ich sagen: kein Unterschied) zum World-of-Darkness-System. Unter dem schwindenden Licht der sterbenden Sonnen fliegt der Mensch von Planet zu Planet mit Hilfe einer Technologie, deren Funktionsweise ihm mittlerweile verschlossen ist, an die zu glauben aber von der Universalkirche des Pancreators wärmstens, sogar allerwärmstens empfohlen wird. Dieses Storyteller-System hat 20 Charakterklassen, die in vier Gruppierungen zusammengefaßt sind, was uns eine unübersichtliche Schwemme von "Clanbüchern" ersparen wird. Davon im nächsten Logbuch #15 jedoch mehr. Mythos - das Cthulhu-Sammelkartenspiel von Pegasus wird demnächst um eine unheilige und blasphemische 90er-Jahre-Edition erweitert. Endlich darf man mal mit richtigen Waffen gegen die Großen, Alten, Äußeren und Älteren vorgehen. Eine MIB-Karte und ein Virtueller Lovecraft sind mit dabei. Janny Kategorie:Szene Kategorie:Janny Timm